


A Quiet Moment on the World Without End

by Snail_Crimes



Category: Friends at the Table (Podcast)
Genre: Gen, Secret Samol, Secret Samol 2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-03
Updated: 2020-01-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:41:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22102723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snail_Crimes/pseuds/Snail_Crimes
Summary: Echo cleans their sword while Gig takes a nap.
Kudos: 4
Collections: Secret Samol 2019





	A Quiet Moment on the World Without End

**Author's Note:**

  * For [purple_skeleton](https://archiveofourown.org/users/purple_skeleton/gifts).



[ ](https://postimg.cc/7J9PrZCG)


End file.
